


Saturday

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "Love and Loss," (and James inviting Alesha to come skating with him and his son, Ethan) James and Alesha decide to skate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this could fall in canon with their conversation in “Love and Loss” as they search for discrepancies in the tax forms. James mentions that his son, Ethan, his coming down for the weekend and wants to go skating (it's not mentioned whether he meant ice or roller skating so I interpreted it as roller skating), though he doesn’t know of any places for that. Alesha suggests a place she used to frequent. Here’s the rest of the conversation:
> 
> James: You skate?  
> Alesha: Oh yeah.  
> James: What are you doing Saturday afternoon?  
> Alesha: Watching you fall flat on your arse.

On Friday, Alesha bid James goodbye with a promise to meet him at the skate park the next day. James wasn’t sure what to call the next day’s arrangement. It wasn’t a date (as much as James secretly wished it to be) and neither was it ‘just two mates getting on’. He considered Alesha a friend, absolutely, but he knew their friendship was different from hers with Matt and Ronnie since they worked long hours together much of the time. (And he was not jealous of their brand of camaraderie.) They were more like brothers in arms, though she was a woman (and a very attractive one at that).

James shook his head with all the thoughts of Alesha in this way. It was not appropriate. He was her superior at the CPS and even the thought of a dating relationship was out of the question. Even if they both consented (which he didn’t even think Alesha considered at all), George and most of the office would probably disapprove. And he hadn’t even considered Matt’s attempts to woo Alesha, which were quite obvious. James took a defeatist stance on this issue when and if it comes to the surface since he knows they are closer in age and have a good rapport. They made a ‘cute couple’, more compatible than himself and Alesha. He sighed and waited until Saturday, when he would go with Ethan to the skate park and Alesha would watch him fall flat on his ass.

Saturday came quickly as his ex dropped Ethan off at his flat. The boy was growing fast and energetic as ever. He flung himself into James’s arms with such force that they both almost ended up on the floor. “Lunch or skating first?” he asked, very well knowing the answer.

They arrived at the skate park with Ethan regaling many tales about school and his mates on the way. James listened intently, enjoying sound of his son’s voice while feeling somewhat sad that he couldn’t be a part of his daily life. But with his work at the CPS, it was just not to be. He worked hard to give Ethan a comfortable, happy life and to ensure that he grows up in a just world. He tried very hard to keep a good relationship with his son, whom he loved dearly, on the weekends. James spotted Alesha tying up her skates. He called her name and her face lit up. She gracefully made her way through a crowd of children, gliding towards them.

“Alesha, you are…a wonder on those. Are they yours?” he asked, indicating her well-worn skates.

She nodded. “I dug them up at the back of my closet last night. Rental skates are uncomfortable.”

“Well, I have to use them since I don’t own a pair like you or Ethan.” James turned and introduced his son. “Alesha, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Alesha. She and I work together.”

Ethan smiled at her as they shook hands. He went over to a nearby bench to put on his skates. Alesha followed James to the rental counter.

“He looks like you.”

James glanced over at his son. “Yes, I guess he does.”

“His smile is like yours, as well. When I get to see it, that is.”

“It’s that rare?”

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll see it more today now that we’ll be racing around the track instead of analyzing mounds of tax forms and other paperwork.”

“Maybe.” He paid for his skates and sat down to put them on. “Wait, you said racing around the track. I barely know how to stand up. We can’t race.”

Alesha held out her hand. “We can work up to that then. Come on, I’ll teach you.”

James took it, liking the feeling of her hand holding his. “I thought you wanted to watch me fall flat on my arse.”

“Oh there’s plenty of time for that.”

Ethan skated up and helped Alesha get James to the entrance of the rink. The boy then sprinted away to skate after several girls about his age.

“That’s why he wanted to come skating,” James said, shaking his head, “Clever boy. He knew his mom wouldn’t approve so he gets me to take him.”

Alesha left his side and skated around him. “Is that why you invited me along?”

“What do you mean?”

“Instead of chasing a group of girls like Ethan, you’ve already pinpointed the one girl you want to skate with.”

He was at a loss for words. He didn’t think that the relationship question was going to come up so soon in the day. He hadn’t even time to contemplate the situation further or to tuck the feelings away just to enjoy her company.

“I take the lack of response as a yes,” she looked to be skating too far for him to follow because of his lack of skill.

“Alesha—“

“It’s alright, James. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?”

“It’s complicated, I know.” She quickly closed the gap between them. “But, there’s something.”

“Something,” repeated, his mouth going dry.

“Something I like.” She leaned forward to place a soft kiss to his lips. “I want to ‘skate with you’ if you’re serious about it.” She seemed to be on the same wavelength when she continued, “We don’t have to tell George straightaway.”

He nodded. “I’m serious about this. Us. I was afraid you weren’t—“

“I was interested. I was just waiting to see if you’d do anything.”

He took a deep breath, wanting to get one last hurdle out of the way. “Matt. He fancies you, as well.”

“Matt’s one of my best mates. We go to the cinema and pubs. It’s fun, but not serious. He more like a brother, mostly.”

“And you’re sure he won’t mind?”

“If he’s really a good mate, he’ll be happy for me. For us.”

James nodded. This was all so right and so fast. He was at a loss for the next move. But he didn’t have to think of one since it was decided for him by gravity. He lost his balance and fell backward.

“James!” Alesha exclaimed as he went down.

Instead of trying to get up, which he knew he probably couldn’t do on his own properly, he stayed on his back and chuckled.

Alesha went to one knee beside him. “Are you alright?” She brushed a hand through his hair. “Did you hit your head?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Alesha.” He stopped chuckling and sat up. “I’m rubbish at this.” He cupped the side of Alesha’s face, hoping she realized he meant more than just the skating.

“You’re not,” she replied, confirming to James than she knew exactly what he meant. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for agreeing to skate with me. And be with me.”

Alesha helped James up. “Come on, let me teach you properly. We can work on our other ‘skating’ later.”

“A proper date far away from skates, preferably.”

“Definitely,” Alesha replied, laughing as she grabbed James’s hand, leading him slowly away.


End file.
